


Oh What a Lovely Table! Such a Romantic Table!

by MageWolf



Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt bring their partners over for dinner. It goes about as well as you'd expect
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather (Warriors), Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors), Rowanclaw/Tawnypelt (Warriors)
Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Oh What a Lovely Table! Such a Romantic Table!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hungry_AloeLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/gifts).



> Currency for the clans in this are called Rouds. They are pebbles that are found by the river. They are the equivalent of one penny. Another form of money is in mouse and squirrel tails. A mouse tail wound be one dollar while a squirrel tail would be ten dollars

it wasn't a typical night in the Onefire household. Sure, there was dinner as always, cooked by Onewhisker with Darktail helping, but there was an air of anticipation in the house, like everyone was waiting for someone. or rather, two someones.

After what felt like an eternity, the doorbell finally rang. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, the oldest kits in the household, scrambled to their paws as they rushed to greet whoever was at the door. 

"I'll get it!" They both shouted before they opened to door. Outside was a skinny black tom who wore a silver feather behind his ear and a short ginger tabby tom wearing a bowtie. Brambleclaw immediately started smothering his boyfriend with nuzzles and licks, excited to finally see him again. Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw simply looked at them with amusement as the black tom yowled for to big oaf to get off of him.

"I'll a bet squirrel tail they fuck tonight." Rowanclaw whispered to her, a smirk on his face. Tawnypelt sniggered and kicked Rowanclaw in the thigh.

"I'll bet they'll try and get caught!" She joked. Suddenly, Fireheart rounded the corner, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Hey, guy, let's try to get inside; we don't want anyone catching a cold!" He said. Brambleclaw, who had whipped his head around to stare at Fireheart, nodded solemnly and guided a fluffed up Crowfeather to his seat. His calico sister rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend.

"You heard him, hon, we better get going if we don't want to miss the food."

Rowanclaw rolled his eyes at her petname for him and followed, sitting on the floor at the table. As soon as the guests sat down, Darkpaw scowled.

"Oh great, here come the lovebirds!" He grumbled. Onewhisker shot him a ster glare.

"Now, son, no need to insult your brother and sister's boyfriends." He growled. Darktail sighed and muttered something under his breath before digging in.

"So... what's this?" Crowfeather asked. Fireheart turned his gaze up to the tom and smiled.

"Squirrel and Chicken stew!" He proudly declared before his gaze slid over to Onewhisker, almost giving him bedroom eyes. "Isn't that right, Whisky? You made it real nice and... creamy..."

"DAD!" Brambleclaw shouted, looking mortified with his wide eyes and dropped jaw. Tawnypelt, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically, snorting as she attempted to quiet down. Rowanclaw chuckled and gave Fireheart a dew-claw up, while Crowfeather looked partly disgusted, and partly shocked by the ginger tom's answer.

Darktail, on the other paw, was bewildered by the other cat's reactions. "What does he mean by creamy?" He inquired, only to have his mouth covered by his father's paw. 

"Y-you'll learn when your older..." Onewhisker whispered to him. Darktail glared at his father and tried to talk back, but one stern glare from said father told him to not pull tat shit at a dinner. Darktail pouted and Onewhisker glared at a sheepish Fireheart.

"Heh... sorry!" He said. Onewhisker sighed.

"You better be."

With that, the family went back to eating. It was relatively quiet afterwards, but of course, Fireheart had to interrupt, although this time it wasn't an innuendo.

"So Crowfeather, Rowanclaw, how long have you been dating them?" He inquired. Crowfeather coughed awkwardly while Rowanclaw looked thoughtful.

"Hmm... probably a year." Rowanclaw answered, looking over to Tawnypelt to confirm. She sighed.

_"Almost_ a year." She corrected. Rowanclaw chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Right."

Finally, Crowfeather spoke.

"Nine months, I think." He answered. Fireheart nodded, thinking over his next question.

"So have you guys ever done the deed yet?" He finally asked.

Onewhisker's eyes widened in horror, Brambleclaw choked on a mouthful of stew, Crowfeather groaned, Tawnypelt once more laughed, and Rowanclaw rolled his eyes.

"Honey, are you-"

"Yes." Fireheart simply said. Onewhisker looked surprised, eyes turning to his soup.

"After dinner, then?"

"Mmm... sure." Fireheart purred.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Rowanclaw decided to stay for the night. Tawnypelt didn't mind this, as now they could sleep in the same bed...

However, Brambleclaw and Crowfeather disappeared right after dinner, saying they both needed to use the bathroom. But Darktail needed to use the bathroom soon after and, ignoring his parents' warnings, dashed down the hall and opened the cat door before screaming at what was inside. he ran back over to the table, wide eyed and panting, before he yelled, "Crowfeather's on top of Brambleclaw!"

Onewhisker gasped and yelled, "Brambleclaw!", running off down the hall. Tawnypelt's gaze slid to Rowanclaw, to which the ginger tom groaned.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He muttered, handing the squirrel tail over to his girlfriend.


End file.
